Against All Odds
by Kaiyin Krueger
Summary: Modern Day ActionAdventureRomance story. PG-13 rating for some violence and suggestive images and themes. Inuyasha is trying to collect Shikon shards in order to rescue Kagome who has been taken hostage by Naraku. Inuyasha gains help along the way and


Downtown Los Angeles, 12:35 AM;

In a warehouse garage, gunshots could be heard...

"Feh. Stupid wolf, always having too much ." Inuyasha sighed as he watched a human wasting bullets trying to hit Kouga. Kouga was enjoying himself, dodging bullet after bullet, watching the shooter's reaction become more and more afraid. "Hurry up will ya! I already took down the rest, let's go!" Inuyasha commanded.

Kouga dodged the final bullet and dashed up to the gunman who was frozen with fear. With a grin on his face, Kouga planted his hands and spun, kicking him on the side of his head, easily snapping his neck. He stood up, flicking his ponytail from his shoulder, "Well that was fun."

"Keh." Inuyasha replied. He turned around and was staring down the barrel of a .44. "Seems someone slacked off." Kouga mocked. With a grin upon his face, he squeezed the trigger. Inuyasha's head jerked to the side as the bullet sailed by.

"Don't mess with a demon." Inuyasha said. He barred his claws slashing the neck of the gunman. The body collapsed to the floor as blood spewed out from the open gash in the neck. "Let's go." he said. They both stepped into the cargo truck that they had come to take. They opened the garage and drove away, their earnings residing behind them in a couple of duffle bags.

South Aqua duct in the Valley, 12:15 AM;

The sounds of hundreds of cars' exhausts resonate from the surrounding walls in every direction. Races are going off every few minutes as the earlier smack-talking was put to test on the pavement. Kaiyin sits confidently on the hood of his car, waiting to make some money. He checked the time on his phone, "They should have it by now. Just a little longer." he said to himself. Speed and power drives by him in the form of a Corvette, its exhaust exaggerating the lumpy cams residing in the motor, stating "Don't mess with me."

With a smirk on his face, Kaiyin approaches the driver, whipping out a wad of cash. "That thing worth my time?" he taunted as he flashed the money to his challenger. The driver, a bit hesitant at first, reached into his pocket and pulled out a matching stack. Kaiyin went to his car, bringing it to the starting line. Both pulled up and placed their money into the starter's hands. Kaiyin let his straight-six engine rip, the waste-gate letting out an ear shattering roar.

The starter raised her hands, and Kaiyin engaged first, bringing the revs up preparing to launch the car. The hands dropped and he dumped the clutch, bringing all 800hp forth. Second came in a heart beat as the turbo shrieked as he changed gears. He threw it into third and checked his mirror, a smile coming to his face. The 'Vette was long gone.

Kaiyin went back and retrieved his money. He checked the time again, realizing he needed to head out. He got back into his car and exited the aqua duct to go and meet Inuyasha and Kouga. His phone rang, and he looked with dismay at the caller ID screen.

"Where the hell are you?!" his brother shouted over the phone.

"I'm on my way, Inuyasha." he replied, traces of annoyance could be heard in his voice. Inuyasha began to chastise him, but he flipped the phone shut, cutting him off. Kaiyin always wondered why Inuyasha always acted like that, but he loved him either way and he knew that his brother felt the same way.

He drove down the alley way in which they were to meet, being careful to make sure he wasn't followed. He parked his car next to the truck and both parties got out.

"Next time listen to me!" Inuyasha said to his brother. But his anger didn't last as he wrapped his arms around Kaiyin. "Glad to see you're okay. How'd you make out tonight?"

"Ten grand." he replied showing them the money. "So how much trouble did you two have in pulling this off? Should've been easy for you two."

"Your stupid brother nearly got his head blown off." Kouga said. He had already started unloading the truck. "Now stop with the lovey-dubby stuff and help me out." They finished unloading the cargo and placed it in Kaiyin's car. "Ugh...why the Supra? I hate the back seat." Kouga complained.

"Just get in." Inuyasha demanded. With a smile on his face, Kaiyin sat down and started the car, driving back home. "I wonder how pissed Naraku will be when he finds out we ripped his load." he said as they tore down the highway in the night.

Downtown Tokyo, Miasma Enterprises, 1:30 PM;

"Damn that Inuyasha!" Naraku cursed when he found the news about what had just happened in Los Angeles. _Out of all the decoyed bags, how could they know that those contained jewel shards_. "Dammit." He was trying to think about what he should do next. "That stupid half breed. I just want him out of the way."

"Allow me to take care of him." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the office.

"Ah, Sesshomaru. Just the demon I was looking for." Naraku said with a smile. Sesshomaru was his second in command and basically controlled Tokyo, and many major cities in America. "It seems that your two brothers have been causing trouble again."

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide at the news of his other brother being involved. _Why did you have to go and get Kaiyin involved in this Inuyasha?_ He quickly suppressed the thought, knowing that he was extremely loyal to him. "What is it that you want me to do Naraku?" he asked.

"Heh, you should know me better than that. I want them dead, Sesshomaru and I trust that you shall complete this task?" he said with a smile on his face. He loved nothing more than turing families against one another. "If you are to fail, you should also consider yourself dead. Don't even think about coming back."

Sesshomaru bowed in obedience. "Yes. If I am to fail, my body shall be sent back." He walked out, his head full of different thoughts.

Naraku chuckled. "Inuyasha, you should know better than to threaten me like this. Now you shall suffer. Mwuahahahaha." His evil laugh echoing through his office. "Don't fail me Sesshomaru, I wouldn't want to have to kill you as well."


End file.
